Fata Morgana
by asdf42
Summary: Erik/Charles. Erik no sabe que esperar de Charles Xavier, cuando acepta quedarse en la CIA.
1. Cuando se conocen

**Título: **Fata Morgana

**Pairing: **Erik/Charles

**Rating: **M

**Notas: **Acabo de terminar este fic hoy, así que estaré actualizando con rapidez :D

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen Marvel ya quisiera yo tenerlos para mí.

**Resumen: **Erik no sabe que esperar de Charles Xavier, cuando acepta quedarse en la CIA.

* * *

><p><strong>(En una playa, donde lo está perdiendo todo)<strong>

Las olas siguen golpeando la arena con fuerza, pareciendo ser lo único que se mueve en el momento, el agua revotando en tierra firme como si la posibilidad de una tercera guerra mundial no estuviera jugándose en el momento.

La voz de Charles se oye por sobre el sonido del mar, haciendo que Erik quita su vista de los misiles que sostiene en el aire con solo su poder.

–Erik –Charles dice casi en un susurro, acercándose hasta él–, tú dijiste que somos los mejores hombres. Si sigues con esto, no habrá forma alguna de reparar el daño que Shaw intentó causar.

Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, con aquella determinación que admira y que le frustra tanto en momentos como éste–, Eres tú quien no entiende, Charles. Ésta será siempre su respuesta, atacarán una y otra vez para derrotarnos, para someternos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, lo que ves en nuestro futuro?

Charles suspira, moviendo una de sus manos hacia su sien, sacándose unos mechones de los ojos, sin correr su vista–, Esto es lo que Shaw se proponía, Erik. No quiero creer que seguirás con su ideología, que tus palabras en el submarino eran ciertas –con lentitud pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Erik, sin fuerza–, eres mejor que esto, amigo mío. Sé que en ti hay más que toda esta furia. Si sigues por este camino, no habrá retorno, Erik.

Su mano cae y por primera vez durante la conversación, Charles mira hacia el océano, a los barcos.

Erik no contesta, siente en su cabeza mil pensamientos, hasta que algo en las palabras de Charles sobresalen entre todo lo demás–. ¿Mis palabras en el submarino? ¿Cómo puedes saber? –le contesta, aún con la mano alzada, manteniendo las armas a su alcance.

–Estaba sosteniéndolo –murmura Charles sin mirarlo–, debía hacerlo, debía –cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños para luego abrirlos con lentitud–, pero tú lo sabías, ¿no, Erik?

Y Erik no puede pensar, no puede moverse, se siente paralizado, completamente congelado ahí, con su mano estirada, indicando a los misiles, sosteniéndolos con todo su poder. Sus ojos están fijos en el telépata, y los latidos de su corazón parecen ser el único sonido que puede escuchar.

El casco de Shaw se siente frío contra su sien, impidiéndole sentir el aleteo de la mente de Charles.

Sabía, por supuesto que supo en el momento, en ese ansiado momento cuando tuvo a Shaw a su merced, cuando contó hasta cinco y movió la moneda como no pudo hacerlo hace tantos años atrás, quien le dio la oportunidad fue Charles, utilizando su telepatía. Fue Charles quien recibió su respuesta sobre la aniquilación de los humanos, fue Charles quien fijó a Shaw, lo sostuvo mientras una moneda atravesaba su cabeza. Fue Charles quien se convirtió en su cómplice.

Pero escucharlo, viéndolo ahí parado, con una postura derrotada, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules, tan llenos de algo. De emociones que odia pensar. ¡Es su culpa! Piensa furioso, su maldita culpa por ese afán mártir que tiene, él nunca le pidió que sostuviera a Shaw mientras lo mataba.

Pero Charles lo hizo y eso…

Suspira con lentitud, sintiendo el aire entrar y dejar su cuerpo.

Y recuerda.

* * *

><p><strong>(En un comienzo, cuando lo conoce)<strong>

Erik no sabe que esperar de Charles Xavier, cuando acepta quedarse en la CIA.

El hombre es un profesor y parece uno, con la forma en la que viste, pareciendo tratar de verse por lo menos treinta años mayor. O cuando habla de su tesis o las mutaciones que tienen los otros, los ojos brillándole con entusiasmo, moviendo las manos para intentar graficar lo que dice y explicando con detalles cualquier duda que tengan.

Y también si la ropa que ocupa y la forma en la que habla indica algo, es su cuna de plata. Xavier es un hombre de clase, no de nuevo dinero como muchos otros americanos, si no que de familia rica. El modo en el que se maneja, con una mezcla de refinada modestia y arrogancia sutil, en otros hombres sería increíblemente molesto, pero en él, Erik cree que es entrañable.

Es un hombre imposible, que Erik no debería encontrar simpático por motivo alguno, sus diferencias son demasiado grandes. Charles no lo entiende, por más que diga que sabe todo sobre él.

Intenta decirse que el único motivo por el que aceptó seguir trabajando con la CIA, es porque con ellos encontrará a Shaw más rápido. Porque ellos tienen más posibilidades e información. Pero dentro de sí sabe que el entusiasmo de Charles, la forma en la que sonríe luego de estar conectado en Cerebro, con nuevos paraderos de gente como ellos, es casi contagiosa.

Cuando Charles habla de un nuevo mundo, en donde ellos estarán viviendo como una gran comunidad, donde no tendrán que esconderse y podrán ser libres, Erik quiere creer que es posible. Que alguien tan destruido y reconstruido a base de odio y dolor como él, tiene un lugar en un mundo así.

* * *

><p>El viaje de reclutamiento hasta ahora no sido tan positivo como Charles le dijo que sería. De dos lugares a los que han ido, en uno fueron rechazados de buena forma y en el otro les dijeron que se largaran a patadas. En el primero, una chica veinteañera con el poder de ver a través de la materia les dijo simplemente que ella estaba bien con su vida. En el otro lugar, donde les fue peor, el muchacho de unos quince, con la capacidad de levantar diez veces su peso, los amenazó con llamar a la policía si no se iban, creyéndolos algún tipo de pervertidos sexuales. El único motivo por el que se fueron pacíficamente, fue porque Charles se negó a causarle problemas, impidiéndole que le diera una lección al chico.<p>

Por eso que cuando el joven profesor le ofreció ir a un bar a ahogar las frustraciones, Erik no pensó en refutar la invitación.

Y así se encuentra ahora, con algunos vasos de ginebra dentro del cuerpo, viendo con cierta diversión al refinado Charles Xavier, beber su peso en alcohol.

–Es bastante interesante, esto de las mutaciones –le dice Charles con los ojos muy azules y las mejillas sonrojadas por la bebida–, son una de las causas de la evolución, del proceso de selección natural. Pero no todas las mutaciones son grandilocuentes. Nuestras propias características físicas son en parte mutaciones, mi amigo –Charles se acerca, soltando la mesa en donde apoyó su mano, hasta quedar frente a frente a él, como si le fuera a contar un secreto–, tus ojos por ejemplo, son de color verde, un color causado por la intervención de los genes EYCL1 y EYCL3 y una cantidad moderada de melanina. Es un color muy _macanudo_, Erik.

Lo último lo dice aún más de cerca, moviendo una de sus cejas, como para darle más poder a su punto, para luego beber el resto de lo que le queda en el vaso y volver a llenarlo hasta la mitad.

Erik aguanta la risa, preguntándose hace cuanto tiempo que no lo pasa tan bien, mientras ve al profesor tratar de mantener un equilibrio en la silla, sin dar vuelta el vaso en la tabla.

–Y esa línea te sirve para algo –pregunta con diversión.

Charles frunce el entrecejo, como si sospechara que Erik se está riendo de él–, de vez en cuando, aunque tendría que aceptar que últimamente no mucho –finaliza con un ligero mohín en los labios.

–Eso veo, creo que Raven mencionó algo de tus líneas hace unos días, a Hank – le dice.

Charles cabecea, y de un momento a otro crispa los dedos, mirando con molestia a Erik–, sí, y ahora que recuerdo, Raven mencionó que le aparecías en cada momento que estaba a solas con Hank. No sé porque lo haces, pero como su _hermano mayor_ – diciendo las palabras hermano mayor con un énfasis innecesario, y un giro dramático de su mano, que casi le causa votar el vaso medio vacío que tiene en el mesón–, es mi deber velar por su virtud y estar impidiendo que tenga intimidad y momentos a solas con Hank, por muy buen jovencito que parezca.

Erik lo mira con humor, no encontrando necesario responderle–, lo que creo necesario, es que volvamos al hotel y que duermas la borrachera.

–Mi amigo, no estoy borracho –Charles le responde con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro, el sonrojo en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto joven–, es cierto que estoy un poco mareado, y que debería parar mi consumo de alcohol. Pero es muy difícil que me emborrache.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque si lo estuviera, te habrías dado cuenta de inmediato –le responde con simpatía–, pierdo bastante el control de mi poder, y proyecto no solo mis pensamientos, si no que el de los otros. Así que puedes estar seguro de que sé cuándo parar.

Erik piensa en reprocharle la actitud despreocupada de beber a pesar de eso, pero viéndolo bien, y sabiendo lo que sabe sobre Charles Xavier, no lo hace. Confía en su palabra–. Aun así sigo con mi propuesta de volver al hotel.

–Muy bien –acepta Charles, bebiéndose de un golpe lo que le queda de bebida–, vámonos.

* * *

><p>El viaje de regreso al motel es mucho más tranquilo de lo que Erik se esperaba.<p>

–No mentí cuando dije que tu mutación era muy macanuda –le dice Charles, como si estuviera retomando una conversación olvidada–, tienes un potencial para lograr muchas cosas, que ni siquiera te imaginas.

–Ya me habías dicho algo por el estilo, Charles –responde sin ironía. Ve como el telépata, pelea un poco con los cordones de sus zapatos hasta desabrocharlos, continuando con una sonrisa satisfecha su chaleco y camisa.

– ¿Sí? –Dice con curiosidad, alzando una ceja–, creo que tienes razón –sonríe con cierta vergüenza, mirándolo sacarse la chaqueta marrón.

Erik no comenta. En un principio al comienzo del viaje, creyó que Charles sería mucho más recatado de lo que realmente es, no viendo problema en desnudarse delante de él, sin molestarse en esperar por turnos para cambiarse en el baño.

Como si le leyera la mente, Charles dice–, no tengo problemas con algo así, mi amigo, creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente maduros como para no reaccionar con molestia. Y no, no estaba leyéndote la mente, solo que estás pensando muy alto.

Erik sonríe por las palabras de Charles–, ¿pensando demasiado alto?

–Eso he dicho –Charles mueve sus manos indicando su frente–, pensamientos superficiales que son extremadamente fuertes, me son casi imposible de filtrar con mis bloqueos –termina de decir, poniéndose unos pantalones de seda a rallas que hacen juego con la parte de arriba abotonada.

Erik no comenta en la fealdad del pijama, si algo ha aprendido sobre Charles Xavier, es que su gusto estético deja mucho por desear.

Charles se estira, parándose y moviendo sus manos por sobre su cabeza, y Erik no puede evitar mirar la pálida piel que deja entrever el pijama, por sobre la línea de sus caderas. Apenas se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, corre la vista, amarrándose los pantalones y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea el hombre a unos metros de él.

–Creo que bebí demasiado –Charles frunce el ceño con molestia–, este viaje no ha salido como pensé.

–Me he dado cuenta de eso –no puede evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho, en la molestia del telépata–, hasta ahora solo hemos hecho un mejor trabajo que los vendedores ambulantes solo porque nos auspicia la CIA.

–Ya tendremos mejor suerte en la próxima –le responde Charles, con optimismo, y en la oscuridad, Erik puede jurar que sus ojos resplandecen por la luz que entra en la ventana.

–Si tú lo dices –es lo único que responde, sintiendo la boca seca mientras cierra los ojos y trata de dormir.

* * *

><p>La atracción que siente por Charles, no debería molestarle tanto. No es la primera vez que se siente atraído por alguien, ni de lejos. En los años en los que ha estado viajando, una follada cuando la siente ha sido siempre necesaria y saludable, una forma de mantenerse en calma y sin demasiada tensión, un modo de relajarse.<p>

Y tampoco es la primera vez que la atracción está enfocada en un hombre. Desde Auschwitz que sabe que la heterosexualidad no es el único modo de vida. Y si monstruos como los Nazis podrían intentar exterminar a la homosexualidad por creerla una depravación, Erik sabe bien que no es así.

El problema yace en Charles. En que no solo le atrae físicamente. En que sabe que aun follándoselo no terminará su ligera obsesión con él, con el color de sus ojos y la palidez de su piel, con el sonrojo en sus mejillas que aparece cuando habla con entusiasmo. Pero también con sus ideas sobre genética y mutaciones, con su levemente torpe manera de socializar, con la forma en la que su acento se vuelve más profundo cuando se relaja.

El problema es que quiere más de Charles, no solo una noche en una cama. Quiere verlo cada día. Quiere que haya un lugar en su vida para un hombre que solo ha tenido un propósito por tanto tiempo.

Charles también se siente atraído hacia él, lo sabe. Si los ojos de Charles siguiendo cada movimiento que hace cuando se desviste le dicen algo. O la forma en que busca su compañía, apoyando su mano innecesariamente en sus hombros o brazos cuando se encuentran juntos. En ciertas sonrisas que solo le dedica a él.

Y sabe que podría tenerlo. Podría tomar su mano sin dejar de mirarlo, aprovechar una de sus noches en un motel, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire una y otra vez. Charles le dejaría hacer eso y más, sin preguntas.

¡Cuánto quiere hacerlo! Cada vez que lo mira hablar o caminar, o incluso respirar. Mojarse esos condenados labios rojos, arquear una de esas refinadas cejas.

No puede creer que lo único que lo esté afirmando de hacer algo sea el miedo de destruir lo que tienen, una amistad que Erik nunca ha conocido antes, que teme hacer añicos si hace un movimiento.

Es bueno para Erik que al final, sea Charles quien se decida.

* * *

><p>–Podríamos quedarnos hoy aquí –Charles dice, moviendo una de sus manos indicando la habitación en la que se están hospedando.<p>

–Eres tú quien siempre insiste en ir a tomarse unas copas.

–Palabras, palabras, palabras –le responde, moviendo sus dedos–, eso solo lo hago porque creo que después de nuestro poco éxito necesitamos un poco de ánimo.

–Tanto altruismo –dice con ironía Erik–, debería nominarte a un Nobel de la Paz, por algo como eso.

–No seas así –contesta Charles con una sonrisa–, lo digo en serio, deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Además –continúa mientras se mueve hasta su bolso, sacando una botella mediana de whiskey–, aún tenemos algo de beber, junto con el juego de ajedrez que siempre traigo conmigo.

Erik ríe con libertad, viendo a Charles poner el tablero en su cama e indicarle con la mano que se acerque a él–, ¿supongo que querrás que compartamos la botella? –le pregunta con cierta sorna en su tono.

–No, no, mi amigo –Charles dice moviendo su mano hacia el bolso–, en el bolsillo dentro tengo unas copitas.

Las "copitas" son unos caballitos, más indicados para tomar Tequila que Whiskey, pero Erik sabe que servirán para su propósito.

Cuando ambos están sentados en la cama de Charles, moviendo las piezas a su conveniencia (Charles blanco y Erik negro), la pálida mano del telépata se posa de forma casual sobre la de Erik.

Erik no levanta la cabeza, solo sube la vista un poco, mirando por debajo de sus pestañas a Charles. El profesor parece ignorarlo por algunos pequeños segundos, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, hasta enfocar sus ojos en los suyos–, ¿qué haces? –Erik le murmura, sintiendo su voz más grave de lo normal y no sabiendo porque le está hablando en un susurro.

–Creo que ambos sabemos lo que estoy haciendo, Erik –Charles lo mira, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sin soltarle la mano y con la otra corriendo el tablero hacia la pared.

Erik quita su mano con rapidez, levantándose de la cama. Charles confundido, con su mano estirada como si fuera a alcanzarlo, sigue observándolo pero Erik se aleja–. No hay tiempo para algún juego mental –le dice con dureza.

–No es un juego –responde Charles, sentándose recto en la cama–, como te he dicho más de una vez, ambos somos adultos, capaces de decisiones, con discernimiento y raciocinio. Sé que no tienes problemas con los homosexuales, Erik, y sé que te sientes atraído hacia mí.

– ¡¿Has leído mi mente? –Erik le pregunta furioso.

–No necesito leerte la mente cuando puedo ver perfectamente que tus ojos están fijos en mi trasero –habla, con una media sonrisa en el rostro–. Y yo también me siento atraído hacia ti. Como nunca antes, y mientras sé que esto podría ser una mala idea, prefiero pensar que no hacer nada al respecto es una peor.

Erik guarda silencio.

Charles cruza sus manos, mirándolo con sinceridad–. Es tu decisión, Erik.

Piensa en todas las dudas y posibles recriminaciones que tiene, cada explicación y excusa que ha creado. Y Charles está ahí, sentado y listo, con sus ojos gigantes y su sonrisa tranquila.

Erik cruza los pocos metros que existen hasta quedar frente a Charles, quien lo mira, levantando su cabeza, moviendo su mano hasta tomar la suya. Erik se agacha, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura, viéndolo.

Es Charles quien termina por acortar la distancia, moviendo su otra mano hasta el cuello de Erik y sellando sus labios en una suave caricia, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, dejándolo profundizar el beso.

Erik se levanta de a poco, hasta quedar por sobre Charles en la cama, parando el beso solo para tomar aire, aprovechando de besar su quijada y cuello, mientras Charles remueve sus ropas. Pone una de sus manos en la cadera del telépata, sintiendo la piel con la que ha soñado tantos días, cerrando los ojos y deseando que esto no sea un error.

Cuando la mano de Charles llega a su pantalón, un joder pasa por su cabeza, y aquel es el último pensamiento coherente que tiene por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Tengo completito esta historia, serán unas cinco partes creo y es un _fix it_, así que tiene final feliz (he escrito mucha angst últimamente, así que un poco de felicidad no hace mal).

_Groovy_ lo reemplacé con _macanudo_, que era una palabra cool en los sesenta :D


	2. Cuando están juntos

**Fata Morgana**

* * *

><p><strong>(En un comienzo, cuando están juntos)<strong>

Su relación sexual cambia todo y nada. Es un agregado a la amistad que han ido cimentando desde que se conocieron y Erik siente que a pesar de que sus miedos siguen presentes, fue una buena decisión comenzarla.

Charles es su amigo, el único que ha tenido en su trágica existencia. Y el sexo es bueno, mejor de lo que ha sido por años, el hecho de que no se acueste con un extraño le da una vitalidad que no ha sentido antes.

Pero solo eso puede ser, nada más. Charles es su amigo y se mantendrá siendo solo eso. Erik no tiene el tiempo para permitirse dudar, para permitirse imaginar cómo serían las cosas si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias. Si fuesen otras personas. Aunque claro está, si aquello fuese posible, quizás nunca habría conocido a Charles Xavier.

Sabe que siente cosas que creía imposibles para alguien como él. Pero años de dolor y entrenamiento le han enseñado que no puede darse el lujo de sentir algo más.

Cuando encuentre a Sebastian Shaw lo matará y no volverá a ver a Charles Xavier.

* * *

><p>Están en su última parada antes de regresar a la CIA, jugando esta vez una partida de damas cuando uno de sus comentarios parece molestarle a Charles.<p>

–Eres tú quien tiene una visión muy ingenua sobre mí –le dice Charles, con una tranquilidad que no demuestran sus palabras.

– ¿Y a qué se debe eso? –replica con curiosidad. Charles es un hombre que parece ser simple a primera vista, con complejidades escondidas bajo su eterna fachada de calma y entusiasmo.

–Mi mutación me permite escuchar los pensamientos de otros –Charles contesta, mientras mueve ligeramente el vaso entre sus manos–, controlarlos a mi antojo, ser ellos y que ellos sean yo, como me plazca.

Erik no contesta. La mayoría de las veces odia pensar en el poder que tiene Charles, en cuanto control tiene y como mucho podría lograr si se lo propusiera.

–Mi telepatía se manifestó cuando aún era un niño –continúa–, tenía seis años, Erik, y los pensamientos de todos los que me rodeaban se hacían eco en mi mente, sin poder detenerlos. Creía que me estaba volviendo loco. Me alegro de que mi madre no me pusiera la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta –ríe sin humor Charles, mientras lo fija con sus ojos–, tenía diez años cuando me di cuenta de las cosas que mi tutor quería hacerme, viéndolas en su mente –cierra los ojos–, viéndolas y sintiendo lo que él que quería, lo que veía en mí.

–Eso es –Erik no tiene palabras, no necesita que Charles le diga lo que aquel bastardo soñaba–, creí que podías manejar eso.

–Oh no, mi amigo, no puedo cerrar mi mente, puedo bloquear ciertos pensamientos, ignorarlos y no leer los más profundos, pero siempre estoy recibiendo información –le explica–, no puedo apagar mi telepatía.

Erik siente su boca seca, y mientras rellena su vaso no puede dejar de pensar en lo que Charles le ha dicho. En lo que significa la telepatía, tanto poder, tanto control...

–Erik –murmura Charles, con voz cansada–, no te he dicho eso para que pienses que mi poder es un calvario. Te lo he dicho para que te des cuenta que sé que mi visión del futuro, no ha nacido de mi ignorancia de la naturaleza humana. He visto y sentido las mentes de gente depravada y terrible, y si juzgara a cada persona por ellas, la vida carecería de sentido.

– ¿Por eso piensas que tengo solución? –le pregunta con frialdad–, ¿Qué hay más que solo dolor y rabia en mí?

– No, Erik –le responde Charles con determinación–, no te negaré que prefiero pensar lo mejor de las personas por un motivo egoísta, pero en tu caso. En tu caso es por ti, mi amigo. Si pudieras verte como te veo yo, como te siento yo. Estás envuelto en ira, alimentando tu resentimiento, pero dentro de todo eso, dentro de todo, eres tan fuerte, Erik. Has logrado tanto, y guardas dentro de ti un poder enorme. Eres mejor de lo que crees, mejor de lo que piensas, y sé, con perfecta claridad que puedes ser un buen hombre.

El beso que le da a Charles es inesperado. Apenas terminó de hablar, Erik cortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus labios entre los suyos. ¿Para hacerlo callar? ¿Para no tener que responder? No lo sabe, las palabras de Charles son tan ideales, le gustaría creer que son ciertas tanto como Charles cree al decirlas, pero él se conoce mejor y conoce de primera mano la peor depravación humana. ¿Cómo puede Charles entenderlo?

* * *

><p>El viaje en busca de otros mutantes se ha terminado. Reclutaron a unos cuantos jóvenes perdidos en un mundo que no los comprende. Todavía, diría Charles, mirando hacia un futuro en donde pueden coexistir en paz.<p>

Pero Erik sabe mejor.

Deben entrenarlos, formarlos como soldados para la guerra inminente que nubla sus destinos. Deben prepararlos para el dolor y la desilusión.

Luego de su viaje a Rusia, luego de ver a Charles en acción, utilizando sus poderes contra la otra telépata, Emma Frost, luego de saber los planes de Shaw, todo da un vuelco para peor. El complejo de la CIA donde se encontraban ha sido destruido y Darwin está muerto. Angel los abandonó, cegada por los sueños de grandeza de Shaw, decidió unirse a él y a sus subordinados.

Todos están deprimidos y la desilusión pesa en sus cabezas. Erik por un momento quiere decirle un "te lo dije" a Charles, pero no puede, su pecho se aprieta al pensar en un gesto de tal crueldad. Y no solo por Charles, si no que por los otros, por Raven y su dulzura y dureza, y por los muchachos y su dolor, su miedo.

Cuando Charles les dice que tiene un lugar para ellos, Erik sabe que el telépata también planea formar a los jóvenes. Entrenarlos.

No se esperaba que el lugar del cual Charles hablaba fuese una mansión grandiosa en Westchester. No puede evitar sentir la amargura llenarlo al ver el lugar, al ver la riqueza en la cual vivió su amigo. Se lo hace saber apenas llegan, lo _difícil_ que debió haber sido crecer en un lugar como ése. Charles no le responde.

Comienzan a entrenar, Charles ocupa la mansión como si se tratara de una escuela para mutantes. Ayuda a Alex a tratar de controlar su poder, corre con Hank estimulándolo a que ocupe sus pies y empuja a Sean a manejar su voz como una herramienta. Y Erik no sabe en qué momento se unió a Charles en ayudarlo con los muchachos, en convertirse en una especie de profesor, entrenando a Raven en su musculatura y enseñándole defensas físicas a los otros.

Moira siempre está ahí, junto con Charles, viéndolo entrenar a los chicos. Trayendo información sobre el paradero de Shaw, sobre los planes que tienen. Erik no logra comprenderla, no puede entender como una humana se siente tan cómoda rodeada de mutantes.

Moira parece sentirse del mismo modo hacia él, evitándolo, siendo Charles el único lazo que los une. El hecho de que la mujer parezca sentir algo hacia el telépata no ayuda mucho.

* * *

><p>Están jugando ajedrez, en el estudio de Charles. El lugar se siente cálido, con el fuego encendido. Erik se siente relajado, o lo más relajado que puede sentirse alguien como él.<p>

–Moira no te cae bien –rompe el silencio Charles, moviendo uno de sus peones en el tablero.

Erik por un momento piensa en ignorar lo dicho, en fingir no entender lo que el otro quiere decir, pero sabe que no vale la pena–. Me es indiferente, a decir verdad.

Charles levanta su vista del tablero para posarla en él–, Raven me dijo que hoy día los vio discutir por el manejo de un revólver.

Raven, piensa Erik con molestia, decidiendo apenas tenga libre ir a entrometerse cuando esté sola con Hank–. Es solo que no confió en ella y en los suyos.

–Erik –dice Charles–, no pienses así. Moira está con nosotros, nos está ayudando. La alienación no es una forma de tratar con esto, mi amigo.

–Tu confianza está construida sobre una torre de cartas, Charles –responde con más fuerza de la que pretendía–, no estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a construirla sin motivos suficientes.

Charles baja la vista, mirando las piezas en su mano que le ha ganado. Su voz es suave, cuando habla–. Quisiera construir una escuela, para personas como nosotros. Para que jóvenes y niños no sientan la necesidad de esconderse y temer. Para formarlos, como estamos formando a Alex y a los otros –sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en él–, pero nada de eso será posible, Erik, si no tenemos un cimiento de lo que somos. Necesitamos una identidad, y aquella no puede construirse sobre odio y resentimiento.

Erik mueve una de sus piezas, sin pensar realmente. No contesta por unos minutos. No sabe que decir.

–No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en ella –vuelve a hablar Charles–, solo te estoy pidiendo que no te encierres dentro de lo que crees, por favor. Creo en ti, creo en que juntos podemos crear una escuela así. Sé mis debilidades, y conozco tus fuerzas. Solo te pido que creas, Erik.

Quisiera creer, quiere contestarle, quisiera creer en tu futuro Charles, en que podemos coexistir, en que una escuela como la que sueñas puede fundarse. Pero, pero, pero…

Al final le da un leve cabeceo, transmitiéndole con un pensamiento que está dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda. Nada más.

–Te amo –dice Charles con certeza, sin titubear, saliéndose del tema. Sus ojos azules están claros y en sus mejillas aparece un pequeño tinte rojo después de su declaración–. Sé lo difícil que es todo esto, Erik, no pienses de mí como un tonto ingenuo.

–Nunca podría pensar de ti como un tonto, _profesor_ –le contesta con ironía, tratando de cambiar la atmósfera cada vez más cargada por su conversación–, pero no puedes esperar que porque creas que sientas algo, pienses que puedas solucionarlo todo. Que puedas inculcarme una confianza que no sentiré.

Charles entrecierra sus ojos–. No pienso que puedo solucionarlo todo, sólo estoy intentando decirte algo importante –suspira profundamente mientras se acomoda en el sillón, levantando una de sus manos hasta tomar el vaso de Whiskey que se encuentra en la mesa. Mira al líquido cuando le habla–, a pesar de las asunciones que tienes de mi vida, conocerte es quizás el punto más alto desde que encontré a Raven. Y por lo que tenemos, por el potencial de lo que podemos lograr juntos, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

Erik siente algo apretarse en su pecho. Las palabras de Charles parecen atravesarlo, su mirada determinada, dispuesta a luchar por él. Erik no recuerda sentirse así, no recuerda que alguien hubiese estado dispuesto hacer lo necesario solo por él, salvo su madre.

Su madre, quien está muerta. Por su culpa, por culpa de Shaw.

–No sabes lo que dices –se para dándole la espalda a Charles–, si la conversación sobre Moira y lo demás nos ha enseñado algo es que somos demasiado diferentes como para mantenernos juntos –se gira acercándose hasta donde Charles sigue sentado, mirándolo–. ¿Por qué no te conformas con esto? es simple, sin complicaciones y ambos obtenemos lo que queremos.

Charles aprieta el vaso entre sus manos–. ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque creo que te acabo de decir que podríamos lograr algo más. Y creo que sí podemos hacerlo juntos. Si me dices que el problema es porque no sientes lo mismo, entenderé perfectamente, pero no me pidas que simplemente me conforme –deja el vaso junto al suyo parándose a su lado y tomando sus manos, diciendo con firmeza–, no quería forzarte, traerte todo esto, pero no puedo seguir ignorándolo, más cuando siento que te importo –sus labios se aprietan y Erik no puede evitar posar su vista sobre ellos, lo rojo que siempre aparecen, la forma que toman cuando Charles gime con él.

Cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza. Sí, siente algo por Charles quien ha sido la primera persona con la que ha conectado, luego de tantos años viviendo aislado con solo un propósito. Pero no puede darle más, no después de Shaw, del dolor de más de una década. No puede creer en aquel futuro utópico con el que sueña Charles. Abre los ojos y le dice: – eres importantes Charles. Ambos lo sabemos, y siento por ti cosas que no he sentido nunca, que no creí que podía sentir, ¿no puede ser suficiente eso? –y Charles debe ver algo en su mirada, porque cabecea lentamente, acercándose y besándolo con lentitud.

* * *

><p>Charles tiene pecas en su espalda. Con lentitud y suavidad, Erik las recorre con sus dedos, trazándolas, intentando formar figuras, contarlas. Contrastan contra la palidez de su cuerpo, y las marcas que dejan sus dedos en la piel, trayendo hacia adelante la sangre donde lo ha tocado.<p>

Charles murmura en su sueño, moviéndose un poco hasta terminar en su costado, con su rostro frente a Erik.

Lo mira por un tiempo indefinido, enfocándose en las dos pecas prominentes en su nariz y en el movimiento que hacen sus ojos bajos sus párpados.

Está trazando las que hay en su brazo cuando la voz de Charles lo saca de su concentración –son el principal motivo por el que la mayoría de mis camisas son de mangas largas –dice con voz somnolienta–, si estoy bajo el sol por tiempo prologando, se multiplican con una alarmante rapidez.

–Me gustan –le contesta, posando su vista en las dos que se encuentran en su nariz–, son como dirías tú, una mutación macanuda –termina diciendo con sorna.

Charles se ríe levemente y lo empuja con su cuerpo, hasta quedar casi encima de él, poniéndolos cadera a cadera, sus muslos juntos. Erik se levanta un poco, frente a él, besándolo, dejando una de sus manos en su mejilla y la otra afirmando su costado. Charles mueve sus caderas a paso lento, dejando sus entrepiernas tocarse, dejando una mano entre las costillas de Erik y la otra en su cabello. El beso se vuelve profundo, sacando sonidos bajos de la garganta de Charles, haciendo que Erik lo profundice más, para lograr más de aquellos, respondiendo con algunos quejidos propios.

Su mano baja hasta posarse sobre las nalgas de Charles, masajeándolas lentamente. Sus dedos abren camino en la suavidad de la piel, hasta tocar el pequeño orificio que allí se encuentra. Aún está húmedo por la noche anterior, dando paso a dos de sus dedos sin molestia.

–Erik –gime Charles, soltando su boca y cerrando los ojos, una pequeña arruga atándose a su entrecejo, con su boca abierta, dejando los quejidos salir de su pecho. Erik sigue besándolo, abajo de sus labios, su mentón, lloviendo besos a su cuello, sin dejar el movimiento de sus dedos.

La mano de Charles entre sus costados ahora se encuentra en sus entrepiernas y con firmeza agarra sus miembros, comenzando un suave vaivén, siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas, follándose en los dedos de Erik.

La respiración de Erik se entrecorta, sintiendo un calor en todo el cuerpo, sintiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos y el olor a sexo. Con un poco de dificultad se separa hasta apoyar bien a Charles sobre él, encima, viendo su pecho subir y bajar, la piel roja de excitación. Los ojos de Charles están oscuros, sus pupilas dilatadas y fijas en la mirada de Erik, la mano en sus entrepiernas dejándolas para ir hasta su espalda, hasta el inicio de sus nalgas donde la mano de Erik sigue estando.

Erik deja su mano ir, sosteniendo su polla, dándole dos movimientos y viendo como Charles, se abre para él, para tomarlo. Erik se deja ir, poniendo sus manos en la cadera de Charles, viéndolo bajar, tomando su miembro hasta el final, hasta quedar sentado encima de él.

Por un momento todo parece detenerse y Erik quiere grabar el momento, grabarlo en su memoria para cuando ya no estén juntos, para cuando él esté lejos, con solo su recuerdo por las noches. Lo mira, la ruborización en sus mejillas, y la gota de sudor en su nariz, que enfoca las pecas que tanto le fascinan.

Mueve una de sus manos hasta el pene de Charles, erecto y rosado, goteando desde su punta– Charles –susurra con la voz grave, viendo el subir y bajar, sintiendo sus bolas apretarse junto con el inminente orgasmo acercándose.

Charles mantiene un ritmo, lento y profundo, perdiéndolo cuando su próstata es golpeada con fuerza, sus ojos abriéndose, brillantes. Entrecerrándolos y gimiendo, acercándose a Erik, haciendo que Erik termine las distancias de sus bocas con un beso.

El orgasmo los golpea ambos, haciendo que Charles caiga encima de él, satisfecho.

Magnífico, piensa Erik con posesividad, escuchando la respiración forzosa de Charles. Quiere creer que es suyo, pero no se deja y pronto se encuentra dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo más seguro es que actualice el domingo :3


	3. Cuando siente demasiado

**Fata Morgana**

* * *

><p><strong>(En un desenlace, cuando siente más de lo que quiere sentir)<strong>

Es horrible, el sentimiento.

Erik no está acostumbrado a preocuparse por alguien, a que le importen otras personas. Su mecanismo de defensa por todos estos años ha sido vivir austeramente, sobreviviendo de modo pragmático, no creando lazos personales con nadie.

No dejando que otra persona se mete en su vida.

Hasta Charles Xavier.

Le horroriza lo que siente por el hombre, las emociones tan confusas que le trae pasar tiempo con él. Es una distracción, una terrible distracción para el que ha sido su cometido, el propósito de su vida desde que juró vengar el cuerpo de su madre.

Pero cuando Charles le dice, con esa sonrisa calma y postura amistosa, que jueguen ajedrez, Erik es incapaz de negarse. Todas las excusas que puede decir (_dormiré temprano, aún nos queda tanto por planear_) se le escapan, y ni siquiera piensa en refutar simplemente.

Y a pesar de sus muchas diferencias de opinión en tantos temas, Erik disfruta pasar sus días con la compañía de Charles. Escucharlo hablar con entusiasmo, plasmar con inteligencia todas esas ideas sobre coexistencia y paz. Desde su confesión de amor, que Erik no puede negar cuanto le agrada estar junto a él.

Es horrible, el momento en el que la realización lo golpea. La epifanía de darse cuenta de que no solo está usándolo como medio para llegar a Shaw, si no que le simpatiza, que le alegra la triste vida que ha llevado hasta el momento.

No sabe cómo fue que perdió tanto el control de todo esto. Por supuesto que tenía cierta certeza que alguien como Charles podría interesarle, lo supuso desde el momento en el que escuchó su voz mental en aquel océano. Pero nunca pensó que podría dejar que atravesara las barreras que construyó durante años de dolor y furia.

Se da cuenta cuándo es él quien busca las partidas de ajedrez cada tarde. Cuando se distrae unos momentos viéndolo entrenar a los chicos. Cuando su tiempo es más balanceado hacia estar con Charles que planear la muerte de Shaw.

Odia pensar que se ha vuelto débil, que de una u otra forma, la compañía de Charles lo ha cegado a lo que de verdad importa. Teme haberse vuelto tan patético, que un simple gesto humano puede hacerlo caer de este modo.

Pero tan solo tiene que pensar en Charles, en la forma que sus ojos brillan con alguna sabiduría más vieja que sus años, para saber que está jodido. Que la única forma de arrancar, es seguir su curso solitario cuando logre su cometido y Shaw no sea más que un cuerpo en el suelo.

Charles no podrá mirar lejos de eso, no podrá ignorar más lo que hace a Erik el hombre que es. No podrá mirarlo a los ojos luego de verlo matar a alguien, aún a un ser tan despreciable como Shaw. Charles podrá creer que sabe todo sobre él, que hay alguna forma en la que puede redimirse y quedarse junto a él, pero cuando lo vea con los ojos abiertos, matando con sus propias manos al hombre que le robó su vida, Charles tendrá que asumir la verdad.

Y no lo perdonará. No lo volverá a ver de la misma forma en que lo ve ahora. Se dará cuenta que en su vida no hay lugar para un hombre como Erik.

Y Erik seguirá su camino como siempre lo ha conocido. Solo.

* * *

><p>Es después de ver a Kennedy en televisión, solo en su habitación que se permite pensar en los eventos de la tarde. En cuando por fin el satélite se movió a su manejo, cuando lo que nunca había podido hacer antes le resultó al encontrar aquel punto entre la rabia y la serenidad, como lo mencionó Charles.<p>

Charles.

Charles en su mente. Charles en sus recuerdos, rescatando la memoria de su madre hundida bajo años de sufrimiento. Charles llorando junto a él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos llenos de fe y esperanza.

¿Qué esperas de mí? Quiere gritarle ¿es que no ves que soy el monstruo de Frankenstein_?_ Quiere sacudirlo hasta que entre en razón. Que abra los ojos y despierte a la realidad frente a él, al verdadero Erik y no aquel que cree conocer. Está enceguecido, piensa con amargura, enceguecido por su maldita arrogancia y no logra ver lo que soy en realidad.

Pero lo recuerda, sonriéndole al verlo mover el satélite. Y se recuerda a sí mismo, sintiendo una paz como nunca en su vida. Una serenidad inaudita, y una alegría tan grande. Riendo y llorando, con una libertad desconocida, con la risa de Charles como música de fondo.

No, no, no, no ¿En qué momento perdió de vista su cometido?

El potencial que Charles ha desatado dentro de él es increíble, pero todas las emociones que eso ha conllevado, todos los sentimientos es demasiado.

Sabía desde un principio, cuando aceptó dormir con Charles, que aquello terminaría arruinándolo todo. Y ahora, ahora que no puede cerrar los ojos sin imaginárselo, ahora que incluso una parte de sí lo traiciona soñando con aquel futuro de paz, sabe mejor que nunca que debe separarse en cuento pueda de él.

Charles es un peligro y si no se aleja, terminará por arruinándolos a ambos. Y no sabe quién será más culpable, si Charles o él mismo.

* * *

><p>En unas pocas horas comenzará la misión, se encontrarán con Shaw y sus súbditos y trataran de evitar que se dé inicio a la Tercera Guerra Mundial.<p>

Raven dejó su habitación hace unos minutos.

Erik sabe que cuando llegue el momento de la separación, ella no se quedará con su hermano. Charles no ha sabido tratar con ella, comprenderla a ella y a sus miedos. Charles no la entiende, la toma por concedido, no dándose si quiera cuenta de la condescendencia de sus respuestas.

Y Erik sí la entiende. Y Raven cree más en su ideal que en el de su hermano, en que los humanos no reaccionaran con la simpatía que cree Charles. En que ellos no tienen por qué ocultarse y vivir en las sombras.

Erik siente algo parecido a la culpabilidad asaltarlo, al pensar en que provocará la separación entre Charles y su amada hermana.

Pero pronto habrá una guerra y Raven será Mystique, no la hermana de Charles Xavier.

Los leves golpes en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Charles se encuentra del otro lado, aún vestido y con una botella y dos copas en sus manos–. Pensé que podríamos tomarnos unos tragos –le dice a modo de respuesta.

–Por si es la última vez que podemos, quieres decir.

–No seas tan pesimista, Erik –contesta Charles, entrando y dejando las cosas en el escritorio, acercándose hasta él, posando una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su hombro, no dejándole más alternativa que atraerlo hacia sí.

En poco tiempo sus bocas se encuentran, sus manos acercándose con experiencia y conocimiento. Los bajos gemidos de Charles hacen que Erik sienta algo despertar en él, haciendo que quiera escucharlo toda su vida.

Es pronto que se encuentran yaciendo en la cama, la dicha post orgásmica sobre ambos. Charles tiene una de esas sonrisas satisfechas de las que tanto se queja Raven y Erik no puede evitar sonreír devuelta, delineando con uno de sus delgados dedos el contorno de las costillas de Charles.

La tranquilidad parece sumergirlo, bañarlo en esa terrible paz que ha conocido junto con Charles, que por tantos años le ha parecido lejana e imposible. ¿Podría ser tan simple? Piensa con duda, ¿podría ser tan simple dejarme sentirla?

Charles parece adivinar su humor melancólico, porque gira su rostro para posar su vista sobre él– ¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunta, preocupación evidente en sus facciones.

–Nada –responde, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, parándose de la cama para ir a buscar las copas y la Champagne, trayéndolas a la cama.

Es ya pasados unos minutos, ambos copas en mano, cuando Charles vuelve hablar.

–Sé lo que pretendes hacer mañana –dice, girándose para mirarlo.

–Matar a Shaw. Creí que ya lo sabías luego de la conversación que tuvimos hace poco –responde mirando al techo.

–Bueno sí, pero no solo eso –Charles se sienta, hasta dejar ambas de sus copas en el tocador a su izquierda–, hablo de que quieres irte.

–Creí que no leías mi mente.

–No necesito leerla para saberlo. Cuando estás junto a mí –le dice, tomando sus manos–, es como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

Erik quita su mano, cerrando sus ojos–. Entonces no hagas esto más difícil de lo necesario.

–Erik –dice Charles, su voz suave, sin mirarlo–, si te he puesto incómodo –deja la mano de Erik, para poner las suyas en su regazo–, quiero decir, ¿es por lo que te dije?

–No es eso –le contesta con frialdad. No sabe que decir, Charles siempre tiene una facilidad para confundirlo, para distraerlo–. Somos muy diferentes, nuestra visión del futuro no se parece, Charles.

–Lo sé, pero podríamos intentarlo. Juntos, si estamos dispuestos, podríamos llegar a un punto en común. No necesitas marcharte.

– ¿Y luego qué? –responde con cinismo, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Charles lo mira por sobre el flequillo de su cabello–, podrían pasar años y tal vez nunca encontremos ese punto en común. Terminaremos resintiéndonos.

Charles da un suspiro, sus manos se mueven nerviosas–, creo que en realidad quieres arrancar.

– ¿Qué?

–Creo que quieres arrancar –la voz de Charles agarra firmeza con cada palabra–, creo que tienes miedo de que tal vez puedes ser feliz.

–No sabes de lo que hablas –se levanta de la cama viendo a Charles acercarse, moviéndose el pelo con las manos–, ¿y qué te hace creer que puedo ser feliz aquí?

Charles parece oír el silencioso _y contigo_ porque retrocede con ojos heridos. Erik se maldice por un momento, pero aquel motor que lo ha movido por años y que le dice aléjate es tan fuerte que Erik no puede evitar oírlo.

–Queremos la misma cosa –contesta Charles–, y sé que lo sabes. Si me dejas, yo podría –comienza a decir, pero calla, alejando su mirada.

La atmósfera de la habitación se ha puesto incómoda. Erik mira por un corto momento a las copas en el tocador, preguntándose cómo fue que hace tan solo unos instantes estaban riendo.

–Olvídalo –habla, tratando de recuperar algo que no sabe bien qué es.

–Mañana todo cambiará, mi amigo –le responde Charles –para bien o para mal todo cambiará –cierra los ojos, abriéndolos y clavándolos en él–. ¿Confías en mí?

Erik tensa su cuerpo, mirando con intensidad a Charles. Por un segundo siente que de la respuesta que dé dependerá todo, que de la respuesta que dé se está jugando su amistad con Charles.

Charles sigue mirándolo, sus ojos azules brillando con seriedad.

Erik no contesta.

Charles le da un leve cabeceo, una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro–. Tienes razón –le dice–, olvidémoslo.

Y Erik no sabe porque siente como si le ha fallado.

* * *

><p>Están preparando el jet que Hank diseñó, Moira revisando las conexiones y los chicos subiendo las cosas.<p>

Erik mira a Charles darle instrucciones a Raven, decirle que se suba más el cierre del traje y viéndolo poner los ojos en blanco cuando la muchacha lo baja aún más para frustrarlo.

Se acerca hasta ellos, preguntándoles si está todo viendo, sonriéndole a Raven cuando está lo mira con aprobación. Charles le da un leve golpee en el brazo a modo de saludo, para luego ir a donde Moira y ayudarla.

–Todo cambiará –murmura Raven con seriedad, mirando hacia donde su hermano.

–Sí –es lo único que dice.

–Es lo necesario –agrega Raven, dándole una mirada intensa y marchándose hasta donde Hank y los otros.

Desde el otro lado, Charles le sonríe.

–Es necesario –le responde al silencio.

Siempre ha sabido cuál es su destino. Y ya es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse.

Es lo necesario, se repite a sí mismo, sintiendo algo dentro de él romperse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Ay, estos muchachos no saben como comunicarse ;_;


	4. Cuando tiene la epifanía

**Fata Morgana**

* * *

><p><strong>(En una playa, donde casi lo pierde todo)<strong>

Deja caer los misiles al mar, viendo algunos explotar en medio del aire. Puede ver a lo lejos los barcos quietos, suponiendo que se están preguntando qué demonios ocurre.

Charles no se mueve, no se acerca a él. Solo lo mira con ojos cansados. Es Raven quien los saca del embrujo con su voz.

–Debemos irnos de aquí –dice, con la voz temblorosa, mirándolos a él y a Charles, para luego posar su vista en los miembros del Hellfire Club.

Los muchachos se han acercado hasta Charles, con Sean apoyando su peso en Alex y Hank adelante de ellos. Moira aún está en posición defensiva, unos pasos lejos del profesor, sus ojos fijos en Erik.

Erik cierra los ojos unos segundos, abriéndolos y mirando a los barcos en el mar, sintiendo aún los ecos de las explosiones.

–Raven tiene razón –dice en voz alta Charles, viendo a los antiguos subordinados de Shaw–, debemos irnos antes de que envíen el segundo ataque –Mirando al demonio rojo, le pregunta–. ¿Tú puedes llevarnos de vuelta, no?

El mutante lo ve indiferente–, ¿Por qué debería?

–Pronto habrá una guerra –Charles le responde con sinceridad, pasando su vista por cada uno de ellos, hasta volver a él–, y necesitaremos estar juntos.

–Aún no veo una necesidad –le responde, mirando a sus camaradas, indicándoles que se acerquen hasta él.

–Una guerra –vuelve a decir Charles, viendo sus movimientos–, y yo no dudaré en defender a los míos –termina la línea, poniéndose la mano en la sien, con sus dedos erguidos.

El mutante rojo se detiene, congelado. Angel al verlo intenta moverse a su lado, al igual que el otro mutante, pero ambos son detenidos por la misma fuerza.

Los jóvenes miran asombrados al profesor, Raven cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Moira intercambia la vista entre él y a Erik, sin saber qué hacer.

–No quería que esto terminará así –responde Charles a una pregunta muda. Mirando a su grupo les indica que se acerquen hasta llegar a su lado. Los mutantes del Hellfire Club también se mueven como marionetas hasta llegar al lado de él y Moira.

Erik es el último en unirse a la cadena, al lado de Raven. Y cuando cada uno de ellos está junto, Charles les dice que se tomen de la mano y se preparen.

En menos de un lapso se encuentran en la mansión, en la misma habitación en donde hace tan solo unas horas terminaron de formar los planes para este día.

Apenas se sueltan, Moira se gira, con confusión y preocupación en cada línea de su cuerpo, le pregunta a Charles-: ¿qué haremos? Ellos no debieron responder así. Sabían que éramos aliados, Charles –mira con aprehensión a los antiguos subordinados de Shaw y a Erik–, ¿Charles?

Alex y Sean se han sentado en el sillón frente al televisor apagado, mirándolo con caras sombrías. Hank está vigilando a los otros mutantes, que aún están bajo el control de Charles. Y Erik y Raven están observándolo a él y Moira.

–Es tremendamente terrible, lo que ha sucedido –susurra Charles, mirando a Moira con cariño–, tienes razón. Nada de esto debería haber salido así, no prevenimos su reacción. Y lamento mucho tener que hacer esto.

– ¿Qué cos –pero no alcanza a terminar, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Charles.

– ¡¿Charles? –Exclama Raven con urgencia, acercándose hasta ellos y afirmando a Moira.

El telépata tiene la mirada desenfocada, sin soltar el cuerpo de la mujer, hasta pestañear y mirarla con tristeza. Levanta su vista hasta Raven–, déjala en uno de los sillones.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –Es Erik quien le pregunta, mirando a Raven acomodar a Moira en el sillón restante.

–Lo que debía hacer –Charles murmura–, a pesar de su lealtad y confianza, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo que sabe sea de conocimiento público.

–Sus memorias –dice Hank, con entendimiento. Raven aún está ocupada con Moira, manteniendo su vista alejada de su hermano.

Charles mira a los mutantes enemigos, cerrando sus ojos, hasta abrirlos y verlos moverse. Gira su rostro hacia los otros para explicarles–, borré ciertas acciones de sus recuerdos. No sabrán que sucedió con totalidad, sobre nuestra participación en el conflicto, pero sí sabrán sobre la muerte de Shaw. –Mirando al mutante rojo, continúa–, llevará a Moira hasta el cuartel de la CIA, sin hacerle daño. Y luego se irán del país.

Los otros miran a Charles, sin saber que decir, viendo como los mutantes de Shaw desaparecen, con Moira entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Erik piensa que todo se está derrumbando. La muerte de Shaw debió haberle dado un cierre, y a pesar de que se siente que algo ha terminado, no puede si no pensar que no debería sentirse tan vacío.<p>

Cuando comenzó el viaje para cazar al hombre, Erik sabía que tenía que sacrificar cosas, estaba dispuesto a morir por ello. A vengar la infancia destruida, la presencia de su madre en su vida robada por Shaw.

Claro que sabía que habría costos, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlos.

No fue hasta que conoció a Charles, que se dio cuenta que la vida aún podía entregarle algo, que podía darle a él, un pobre bastardo, un poco de felicidad.

Y cuando todo se fue al demonio en aquella playa, Erik sabía lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Nunca pensó que los costos cambiarían y que terminaría arrastrando a Charles a su infierno.

Atravesando esa condenada moneda por la cabeza de Shaw, como soñó tantas veces, como no pudo hacerlo ese fatídico día en el que su madre murió. Y la atravesó, sabiendo que Charles estaba ahí, dentro de la mente de Shaw, viéndolo cumplir sus sueños.

Erik siente que todo se está derrumbando, con la mansión silenciosa y los jóvenes melancólicos, aún asustados por todo lo que ha ocurrido, por el poder de su profesor.

Charles ha estado evitándolos a todos, desde que tuvo que removerle las memorias a Moira de ellos y lo acontecido. Desde que usó sus poderes de una forma que nunca antes habían visto.

A pesar de que creía que estaba listo para asumir su victoria, no puede más que sentir que lo ha perdido todo.

Piensa en como hace tan solo unos días estaba tan seguro de todo, de que la única salida que tenía era largarse de la mansión, alejarse de Charles y terminar la vida de Shaw. Pero ahora no está tan seguro.

El solo pensar que quizás Charles no lo ve de la misma forma, que ahora sabe que en él no hay nada bueno y noble, ahora que es consciente de lo que es capaz de hacer, termina haciendo que algo le duela en lo profundo de su pecho, que tema perder algo que no sabía quería tanto.

Pero aun así, a pesar de todo, la voz que le dice, que le ordena que se aleje, sigue teniendo prioridad, y Erik cree que si las cosas no funcionan, terminará yéndose y dejando a Charles.

¿Cómo fue que se acostumbró tanto a la presencia de otro? ¿Cuándo se hizo tan jodidamente dependiente?

Detesta pensar que su amada autonomía ha sido destruida, que no podrá vivir nunca más sin Charles. Que no podrá conocer lo que es la paz, encontrar ese punto entre la rabia y la alegría. Que sin Charles no podrá seguir siendo Erik.

Y lo peor ya no es ese terror de no reconocerse. Lo peor es que quizás Charles tampoco lo reconoce. Que quizás Charles no reconoce a este nuevo monstruo que ayudó a construir y que ahora se encuentra nuevamente solo.

* * *

><p>Encuentra a Charles afuera, en el mismo lugar en donde hace tan poco rescató la memoria de su madre de entre tantos recuerdos dolorosos.<p>

Charles está con la vista perdida, mirando más allá del satélite. Pálido y ojeroso, de una forma que hace que Erik quiera sostenerlo, decirle algo que lo mejore todo.

Se acerca hasta él, apoyándose en la baranda. Piensa en cómo sus motivaciones han cambiado tanto, piensa en su plan de largarse cuanto antes de ahí. Alejarse de Charles.

Ahora, el tan solo pensar así hace que se le apriete el pecho. No es capaz aún de ponerle un nombre a lo que siente por Charles, es demasiado desconocido, demasiado grande como para llamarlo. Pero está ahí, como el sentimiento de posesión, de saber que Charles es suyo, que pudo haberlo perdido.

Que quizás en su ceguera ya lo perdió y no podrá recuperarlo.

Se aclara la garganta, mirando al satélite al frente–. Si estás enojado conmigo, no creo que sea muy maduro de tu parte que sigas evitando a los chicos.

Charles no contesta.

–Si quieres que me vaya de Westchester –le dice, sintiendo algo dentro de sí partirse–, puedes decírmelo.

–Dios, Erik –Charles gira su cabeza hacia él, sus ojos un azul brillante–, no quiero eso. No estoy enojado contigo. No negaré que estuve bastante molesto luego de regresar de Cuba, pero no estoy enojado contigo.

– ¿Entonces qué problema tienes conmigo? –le pregunta con frustración–, si no estás enojado, ¿estás decepcionado, es eso? ¿No puedes perdonarme el haberte metido una maldita moneda en la cabeza?

Charles se tensa, apretando sus labios hasta responder–, no Erik, por si no te has dado cuenta, fue mi decisión sostener a Shaw. Pude haberlo soltado, haber cortado sus sinapsis, pero no lo hice. Te dejé meterme una maldita moneda en la cabeza, como dices y no tengo nada que perdonarte por eso.

–Así que es decepción, no puedes mirarme a los ojos sin sentirte decepcionado –Erik responde, sin saber que más decir. Nunca pensó en todo lo que implicaba que Charles sostuviera a Shaw, sabía que lo estaba haciendo su cómplice, pero nunca pensó en como todo llegaba a ser una decisión del telépata.

–No –le dice Charles, mirándolo a los ojos–, no creas que estoy decepcionado contigo. Cuando soltaste los misiles –susurra–, supe que podrías ser el mejor hombre. Que no seguirías los pasos de Shaw. Qué estabas dispuesto a comprometerte, Erik.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre? –Erik le pregunta–, ¿por qué no me explicas?

–Soy yo –Charles baja la vista, hasta sus manos–, estoy decepcionado conmigo. Proyecté mis ideales en ti, de alguna forma tratando de ignorar nuestras profundas diferencias. Cuando me preguntaste si sería capaz de dejarte matar a Shaw, no creí serlo. Tenía que creer que cada uno de nosotros tiene derechos –vuelve a mirarlo, sonriéndole con tristeza–, pero en la playa, cuando entré a su mente –cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño–, era todo tan horrible, sus pensamientos estaban bañados en odio, su mente era un lugar putrefacto. Sabía que no podía dejarlo vivir, no en ese momento, rodeados por las potencias mundiales al borde de una nueva guerra.

–Charles – intenta hablar Erik, decirle algo.

–No, Erik, déjame, déjame decirte esto –Charles habla–, fui en contra de cada código moral por el que he guiado mi vida. Sé que a veces piensan que no soy totalmente ético en algunos momentos, o que soy demasiado moral en otros. Pero necesito ser así, mi poder es demasiado grande, como para vivir una vida sin reglas. Matar a Shaw era una necesidad, no diré que había formas menos horribles para hacerlo, pero era lo que se debía hacer. No estoy decepcionado contigo, Erik. Estoy decepcionado conmigo, en la respuesta que tuvimos de las potencias luego de lo que hicimos para salvarlos, en que aún hay tanto odio en ti, mi amigo, que encuentro que será imposible encontrar un punto en común entre nosotros.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Charles?

–Estoy diciendo que lo que ocurrió en Cuba me despertó. Pronto el mundo entero sabrá sobre nuestra existencia. Y habrá una guerra, y no creo que estemos en el mismo bando. El único motivo por el que te he estado evitando, es porque soy un cobarde que teme no saber vivir sin ti cuando decidas marcharte.

–Esto no tiene que terminar así, Charles –le dice, sintiendo que lo está perdiendo en cada minuto–, tienes que saberlo.

–Lo sé, mi amigo –con tristeza le sonríe–, pero como me viste usar mi poder en los últimos miembros del Hellfire Club, sabrás que no estoy bromeando. Por eso, te lo estoy diciendo ahora –y con eso, Charles mira por última vez el satélite, caminando hacia la mansión.

* * *

><p>Después de su conversación con Charles, la mansión parece volver a un grado de normalidad. El telépata ha dejado de evitar a los chicos, formando nuevos horarios para entrenar. También ha comenzado a tener reuniones con Raven, y la muchacha parece verse menos alicaída.<p>

Sus vidas han cambiado, cada uno de ellos está acostumbrándose a nuevas cosas.

Es Erik al único que charles sigue evitando de una forma que pasa casi desapercibida. Conversan, pero no se reúnen. Entrenan pero no se juntan. Su relación sexual no se ha visto renovada desde el día anterior a la misión.

Las pocas veces que Erik logra atrapar a Charles mirándolo, el rostro triste del telépata hace que se le apriete la garganta. La dolida resignación en sus ojos, la sonrisa agridulce con la que lo mira.

Y él siente tanto, tanto que nunca ha querido sentir. No es que no sepa que es, si no que no quiere ponerle nombres a sus sentimientos. Es demasiado verdadero y grande. Y Erik sabe que no merece a Charles, que no merece nada después de haberle fallado.

Porque eso lo sabe, le falló. No solo en Cuba, si no que antes. Le ha venido fallando desde el principio, al no poder permitirse confiar en él. En no creer en Charles como Charles cree en él. Fue él quien empujó a Charles a su desilusión, a su terrible resignación sobre el destino de ambos.

Y no quiere dejarlo. Por dios que no quiere dejarlo, quiere quedarse junto a él y sus muchachos y crear aquella escuela para personas como ellos. Quiere ver si es posible el futuro en el que Charles tanto cree, quiere estar ahí para verlo. No quiere irse.

Pero es el monstruo de Frankenstein. Un niño destruido y recreado a través del dolor y el sufrimiento, a través de la ira y la rabia. Una máquina entrenada para cazar, para atrapar a sus presas. Un animal que sabe el olor a debilidad y que no está dispuesto a ser oprimido de nuevo. ¿Y quién es el monstruo sin su creador, cuando ha sido él mismo quien lo ha matado? ¿acaso no es más que un animal domesticado?

Y la epifanía lo vuelve a golpear, como cuando se dio cuenta que quería más de Charles que solo su ayuda en la cacería de Shaw.

Los recuerdos de una tarde, compartiendo con Charles, ambos en el estudio de la mansión. Recuerda haber estado puliendo sus poderes en una figura de metal, trabajando en el escritorio, concentrado en su creación, Charles a unos pasos de él, leyendo.

Charles había levantado su rostro del libro, y le había sonreído. Lo recuerda porque justo en ese momento él había estado mirándolo, y cuando Charles le encontró la mirada él se había sentido estúpidamente avergonzado de ser atrapado observándolo.

Charles había sonreído, le había dado un cumplido en su trabajo artesanal, y él aun avergonzado le había preguntado que estaba leyendo. El Principito, Charles dijo, un favorito de Raven. Charles le mencionó entonces que su momento favorito era cuando el Principito encontraba al zorro salvaje, cuando éste le explicaba lo que era domesticar. Con rapidez había buscado la página en el libro, leyéndosela: _"- Los hombres-intentó explicar el zorro- poseen fusiles y cazan. Eso es bien molesto. Crían también gallinas; es su único interés. ¿Tú buscas gallinas, verdad?_

_-No -dijo el principito-, Busco amigos. ¿Qué significa "domesticar"?_

_-Ah! es una cosa muy olvidada -respondió el zorro-, Significa "crear lazos"._

_- ¿Crear lazos? -preguntó el principito._

_- Así es -confirmó el zorro-, Tú para mí, no eres más que un jovencito semejante a cien mil muchachitos. Además, no te necesito. Tampoco tú a mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro parecido a cien mil zorros. En cambio, si me domesticas..., sentiremos necesidad uno del otro. Serás para mí único en el mundo. Seré para ti único en el mundo..."_

Erik había sentido su corazón latir con fuerza en las palabras. Y Charles al terminar, cerrando el libro, le recitó una sentencia, del final del capítulo veintiuno, diciéndole que aquella frase siempre lo hacía pensar. Ojos brillándole bajo la luz opaca, de memoria sus labios habían dicho: _"Eres responsable para siempre de lo que has domesticado"_.

Y ahora, después de días de angustia y duda y confusión. Después de estar a punto de perderlo todo, Erik entiende que él no tiene porqué ser el monstruo de Frankenstein. Qué Charles lo ha domesticado, ha visto más allá del monstruo que Erik creyó ser, hasta encontrar a la persona que una vez fue y que sigue existiendo, a un ser único y especial. Erik entiende que no es necesario que esté seguro de la guerra que vendrá, qué solo necesita estar seguro sobre su identidad, sobre quién es y cómo llegó a serlo.

Y Charles, ingenuo Charles, terrible Charles, más fuerte de lo que aparente, es quien lo descubrió. Que aquello que creía era debilidad, resultó ser la fuerza bajo la bestia.

Y con aquel conocimiento, Erik sabe que no puede abandonarlo, que no lo dejara. Qué la única forma en que se irá será si Charles se lo pide.

Porqué Erik confía en él y cree en él y nunca antes en su vida se ha sentido más libre. Y si tiene que convencerlo, que si tiene que arrastrarlo gritando y pateando hasta persuadirlo de que sí es posible un equilibrio entre ellos, está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Charles lo vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Aw, por fin Erik sacó su cabeza de la tierra y se dio cuenta que la vida tiene más que ofrecer. Espero que les haya gustado la inclusión de aquella escena del Principito :3. Creo que deben quedar dos capítulos para el final :D


End file.
